Cologne Again
Cologne Again is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Fungus tries to clean himself up to impress Petunia. Roles Starring *Fungus Featuring *Petunia *Lumpy Appearances *Josh *Toothy Plot One day, Fungus digs through a trash can and finds an old pizza. As he eats it, Petunia passes by and he immediately gets distracted. He finds a piece of paper and writes a poem on it. Petunia meets Josh at a bus stop, painting the sign. Fungus catches up with them and starts reading his poem to Petunia. His odor quickly spreads to Petunia and she leaves for fresh air. Puzzled, Fungus smells his arm pit, and Josh throws up on his own painting because of his smell. Fungus sadly walks back into his house. He looks outside a window to find Petunia hanging her laundry. Fungus sees that in order to win Petunia's heart, he must do the unthinkable: get clean! He heads into his bathroom and finds cologne. Quivering, Fungus sprays some on his arm. He smells the scent and is disgusted by it. He grabs a flower-scented air freshener can and sprays it all over himself, only making his fur smell better. It gets in his eyes and he starts suffocating from it. He grabs a phone and calls for help. An ambulance parks outside and Lumpy bursts in the house. He sees Fungus on the ground and punches him until he gets his air back. The scent leaves from an open window and Fungus regains his breath, but Lumpy punches him one more time before leaving. The next thing to do is clean up his fur. Fungus gets a comb and tries fixing his hair. Unfortunately, his messy tangled hair makes the task harder and more painful until the comb gets stuck. Fungus pulls on the comb but soon rips off a piece of his scalp. Lumpy comes back, bandages Fungus' head, and drives off again. Fungus sees a jar of hair gel and applies it on his head, combing over some hair to cover his bandaged spot. Some gel drops on the floor and Fungus slips. The gel slips out of his hands and he falls into the bathtub, inadvertantly turning it on. The shower shoots water at him and the gel triggers the toilet switch, making it flush and heating the water up. Eating at Toothy's hot dog stand, Lumpy hears Fungus' scream and groans about having to go back there yet again. The hot water starts flooding the house and steam exits the windows. Petunia is seen planting some flowers, when some of the steam distracts her. She hits her necklace with her trowel, into a bag of manure, pulling her into it. Petunia gets covered with manure, then Lumpy runs her over with his ambulance. Fungus exits his house, with clean fur and a nice scent, much to his horror. He is then hit by Lumpy as well. Fungus wakes up at the hospital and smells a terrible odor, coming from Petunia's manure-covered body. Petunia smells Fungus' new scent and they become smitten with each other. Hearts show up on both their monitors. Petunia kisses Fungus and he gets so happy that he sprays back his old odor. Petunia suffocates and dies from it. Fungus cries over the loss, then succumbs to a heart attack. Lumpy watches from outside the room and wipes his eyes at the glimpse of love. Moral "Opposites attract!" Deaths #Petunia suffocates and dies from Fungus' odor. #Fungus dies from a heart attack. Injuries #Josh throws up from Fungus' odor. #Fungus is punched several times by Lumpy, rips off a piece of his scalp, is boiled by the shower water, and run over by Lumpy's ambulance. #Petunia is run over by Lumpy's ambulance. Trivia *This is the first time Petunia actually falls in love with Fungus, due to his new smell. *Giggles originally had Josh's role. *This is the second time Petunia is covered in manure. The first was in The Smell of Love, which also involved Fungus. *This has been compared to Neat Freakout, where Petunia gets filthy. This episode is like an opposite because Fungus gets clean. *This is the finale of Season 24. *This episode is similar to the canon episode False Alarm, which had Nutty finding a new addiction. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 24 Episodes